The Ballad of Allison Winter
by AmmieTheAnimeAngel
Summary: The Life of Allison Winter... Doctor X OC, don't like OC's don't read. Rated T because of my OC's potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this starts off with the tenth doctor and ends with the eleventh. **

* * *

**The Ballad of Allison Winter**

**Chapter One: Her Love is The Doctor**

* * *

_In the still of the night, the_ _girl awaits and dreams. Dreams of her friends, her forgotten family. But most of all she dreams of the doctor. _**  
**

_Her best friend. _

_The secret love she craved. But most of all..._

_The one she calls "Family"_

* * *

Allison Winter was walking through the rainy streets of London, looking for that blue time machine. She had to tell him. She just had to. Her family had decided enough was enough and were going to send her back to New York with her aunt for her last year of school. She didn't want to go, Allison wanted to stay here with the wacky alien from Gallifrey in his blue time machine called the TARDIS. The rain soaked her jacket and brown hair, and it was dripping down her face, making her shiver. Then she saw it, the blue police box that she so desperately needed to see. Allison banged on the door of the TARDIS, and waited about thirty minutes for the doctor to finally ope the damn door.

"Allison, what a pleasure. Now what is it you wanted to tell me?"

The doctor asked, and she fiddled with her hair. Allison grabbed the doctor's hand and touched it to her cold cheek, and tears streamed from her eyes as she whispered

_"I'm leaving..." _

The doctor was shattered by her words, and he took her hand and sqeezed it. He was in love with her, he couldn't believe what he was hearring. The doctor shook his head and she nodded, and he pulled her close. Big fat tears rolled down her cheeks and the doctor comforted her.

"When?"

He asked, and she sniffed and looked up at her mystical Doctor. The Doctor looked into her eyes and her stomach turned flips as she said

"As soon as possible. My mum and dad got sick of me running off and not telling them where I'm going. I don't want to leave London! I'll miss all my friends, but most of all, I'll miss you"

he nodded and closed his eyes for a moment, and then he captured Allison's lips in a gentle but searing kiss. A shock wave rolled through Allison's body, and her stomach turned flips as the doctor kissed her lips. Tangling her fingers in his hair, Allison wanted more and the doctor responded by licking her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Allison moaned and opened her mouth, their tongues clashing for dominance. The doctor had his hands on Allison's waist and pulled her closer to him. Suddenly Allison pulled away and gasped for breath, and the doctor smiled and said

"I love You, Allison Winter."

"I love you too." And he finally realized she was soaking wet. He frowned upon her appearance and open the door to the TARDIS. Allison raised an eyebrow. The doctor opened the door to the TARDIS and Allison asked

"Where are you going?"

the doctor grinned and said

"To get you a change of clothes, love."


	2. Chapter 2

**The**** Ballad of Allison Winter**

**Chapter Two: The Begining of Life****  
**

* * *

_Returning to New York..._

_Its nearly time..._

_Make haste my dear...no time to waste..._

_The Doctor is in..._

_Ding Dong..._

_Strikes The Clock..._

_The rebirth of Allison Winter..._

* * *

Allison stared at the little blue stick. No...This couldn't be possible! The time lord...and his companion...

"Maybe its a falsie!" Allison snapped at herself and she went to the store to get another box. Another five boxes and it was still a positive. Ten more boxes. Still positive. She stood up, and looked in the mirror; she looked like hell to say the least.

"Allison Marie Winter, what are you doing up there?!" It was her stepmother, Sera.

Allison rolled her eyes and put the sticks in her bag and rushed downstairs, and comletely ignored her mother. Just then, the TARDIS landed in the front yard and gave her stepmother a heartattack. Allison's mother passed out and Allison sighed, and rubbed her stomach softly. The doctor stepped out and the TARDIS Was waiting.

"Ello love." He whispered softly in her ear, nibbling her earlobe slightly. She snuggled into his arms and he noticed her bag.

"What's in the bag..." He asked, and she looked at him wearily.

"Doctor...I-" but she was cut off by Rose shouting

"By all god, lets go! You picked her up now lets go!" Rose sounded cranky and irritated. Allison and the doctor walked through the TARDIS door and Allison felt something pop inside her. Was that...jealousy? Well, she Lost her virginity to the Doctor...so, yeah, she was jealous. Allison shot Rose a look and quickly sat down. Her stomach growled loudly as the doctor started up the TARDIS and then Rose sais

"Was that the TARDIS?"

Allison blushed madly and whispered

"That wasn't the TARDIS. That was my stomach." The doctor's eyes were full of concern, and Rose shot him a glance. The doctor went over to Alison and whispered

"Are you alright?"

Allison shook her head but Rose shouted

"Doctor could you please get on with it?" The doctor nodded and Allison was getting annoyed. She wanted to tell the doctor more than anyone else. Rose, being a friend, asked when the doctor wasn't present,

"Listen, I'm sorry for cutting you off earlier. What did you want to tell the doctor?"

Allison looked up at her and began to cry. Why did Rose have to ask? Rose put an arm around her and comforted her. Allison opened her bag and dumped the twenty-one(not that she was counting) tests on the floor of the TARDIS and Rose stared wide eyed.

"You're..." She started and Allison burst into tears again.

"It's the doctor's baby?" Allison nodded and Rose hugged her.

"Oh, sweetie, why didn't you call me first?" Allison admitted she was scared of loosing everyone and the baby.

"Allison, Rose, I have fish and chips!" The Doctor shouted, bringing three plates in. he nearly dropped the dishes as he saw the tests scattered around her feet. Rose giggled at the shock on his face and she pointed to Allison. Allison smiled at him and he put the dishes on the control board and rushed over to her. The doctor laid his hand over her flat stomach and said

"You're pregnant?" Allison nodded and he picked her up and she laughed. The Doctor planted a kiss on her lips and said

"Allison Marie Winter, you've made me the happiest man alive." Rose could help but giggle and gave them both a hug.

"You better check in with me every now and then!" Rose said, being dropped off at her house a while later. Allison looked at the Doctor and he said

"From this moment on, you will not leave the TARDIS. Is that clear?"

"It sure beats the hell out of New York." She smiled, she couldn't wait for her baby to be there, with them. She imagined a baby with brown hair and brown eyes, her little boy. The Doctor smiled and handed her the fish and chips, and she ate it gratefully.

"So, what do you want it to be?" Allison asked, the doctor laughed and said

"Its a little early for that. But, a little girl. So I can dress her up. You?"

"I would prefer a little boy. It doesn't matter either way though." She whispered, pulling the Doctor close.

"All that matters is we have a little time tot to take care of now."

* * *

**A/N: So...whaddya think? Review? **


End file.
